deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sd-100/Old Deviantart entries from Verixas92
I saw this post made by a (former?) user nicknamed Verixas92. http://verixas92.deviantart.com/art/Worst-socialist-excuse-ever-394145339 So I thought of saving it and repost it here since the Internet Archive Wayback Machine don't archive them, sorry for the inconvience. "....Sooooo, I posted something stating how I resolutely refuse to pay for a woman's abortion. If I had my financial autonomy, you'd never squeeze a penny out of me towards funding abortion. Not a single penny. I stated how it was wrong that abortion, in the UK, for example, was funded by tax payer's money, and what we can do about that. I noticed how the same feminists that advocate for the state to not intervene with a woman's uterus, to my dismay, we're also the same people advocating that abortion should be "free" (i.e. publicly funded). Even though, according to these exact same people, a woman's body is "not public property". When confronted with the issue of how this violates other people's right to their money, since it is literally treating a woman's body as public property, for it to be publicly funded, these people respond with the brain-meltingly, faith-in-mankind-destroyingly, IQ-implodingly, cancer-inducingly, lethal-facepalmingly stupid response, that it is "not your money, but tax money". I felt like my IQ had just been violated, butchered and left to decompose. I honestly don't think it even worth to explain what's wrong with that statement,. I had hoped it would be obvious to anyone with more than 2 brain cells. If you can't even see what's wrong with that statement, I don't even I'll bother wasting my time explaining to you. I would advise that you went to play in the sand with your little friends and learned how to use the potty first. It's funny, really, though, how the same feminists who strongly advocate the state out of a woman's uterus, are either completely silent about, or explicitly ''support abortion being funded by tax-payer's money. Newsflash kiddo- that's state intervention. That is the government sticking it's nose into women's bodies. This is so obvious, it's depressing me that I even have to explain it here. I learn to just laugh, to stop myself from going insane at the stupidity. Newsflash, children- autonomy is a two-sided coin. One side is the freedom to do what you want. The other side, is the responsibility to reap the consequences of your actions. That may, in some cases (coughABORTION), mean actually having to pay money for your "mistake", that could have, in 99% of cases, been avoided (rape accounts for less than 1%). Until I hear you fighting for people's financial choice, until I hear you fighting for abortion to not be tax-payer funded, until I hear you shouting how the parents of the child (yes, both the mother AND the father) should have their responsibility to pay for the abortion, until I hear you protest rallying about people's rights to their own money, and not having to be forced to suffer against their will for the mistake of someone else, you may as well take down that unwarranted, undeserved title of "pro-choice" and stick your argument back where it came from."'' Category:Blog posts